Avoidance and Acceptance
by Kaylee Lovett
Summary: Carina and Iliana are entering their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join Iliana and Carina as they face the challenges of a rising Dark Lord, and a decision that may change how they see life forever. Marauders Era.


**A/N: Hey Guys! This is a story my friend, Emma, and I came up with. We are co-authoring the story. Her username is Sporktastic but she hasn't posted any stories yet. Will let you all know when she does! :D**

**Disclaimer: _We_ do not own Harry Potter for we are not the genius named Joanne Rowling, or Joanne's pen name J.K. Rowling. :D She owns all recognizable characters/places/items/etc.**

* * *

"Carina! It was your idea to go, so get your fat arse down here and lets go!"

A frustrated Iliana standing at the bottom of the main staircase shouted to her sister. Tapping her foot she glanced over at the clock on the wall before finally seeing her sister descend the stairs.

"First of all, it was Bella's idea; Second, I said I'd be down in a few minutes," said Carina, who was annoyed by the fact that her sister was in a rush to get to Diagon Alley when they would not be meeting Bella for fifteen minutes. Besides, it was her friend they were meeting and not Iliana's. "I don't see why'd you be in such a hurry, unless you finally got a date with Sirius. What, is that it?"

"No! I just don't like being late, even if I don't like to 'fit in'"—Iliana used air quotes around fit in—"I don't think being late is socially acceptable." Illiana spat at her sister. She hated it when she used her crush on Sirius against her, it just made her blood boil and the wand in her pocket feel like it was about to burn a hole in her pants.

"Since when do you care about what is 'socially acceptable'?" Carina dashed past her sister and opened the door. "Come on," she said from outside, "We're going to be late."

"Oh, _now_ she's in a hurry." Iliana murmured to herself as walked towards the Fireplace. "And where are you going smart one, you're not old enough to Apparate yet." Iliana raised an eyebrow at her 16-year-old twin wondering if she had lost her tiny mind.

"Right, whatever," muttered Carina, who then sulked back into the house and walked over to Iliana, who was now standing in the Fireplace with a handful of Floo Powder in her hand.

"Diagon Alley!" She shouted as the green flames engulfed the sister, and the other stepped in, following suit.

Carina glanced around, trying to remember where Bellatrix had told her they would meet. They still had some time before they were expected to be there, but it never hurt to know where they were going. Having no luck, she turned to her sister.

"Hey Iliana, where did Bella tell us to go? I can't remember."

"Of course you can't." The elder of the twins answered. Seeing Carina roll her eyes upon her statement Iliana finally answered the actual question. "The Ice-Cream Parlor, smart one."

Carina nodded while thinking that if only she were a successful legilimens that situation could have been avoided. Her sister, who was smiling victoriously motioned for her to lead the way, so she forced a smile and headed for the parlor, her sister trailing not far behind.

When they finally arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, the two girls saw Bellatrix Black already seated at a table in the corner.

"Told you," Iliana taunted, her victory smile widening. Carina chose to ignore her comment, walking over to Bella instead, now noticing that her sisters, Narcissa and Andromeda, were seated next to her at the table.

"Hello Bella," said Carina, "So your sisters decided to come along. Nice, I haven't talked to you guys since school ended."

"Yeah, we needed to do a bit of shopping," Bellatrix replied, before looking over at Iliana, who was now standing in the corner, with a look of slight dislike. "Are you going to say anything?" Bellatrix asked Iliana.

"Oh, No. I just thought it best to stand here like an idiot." Iliana replied, playing along with Bellatrix's comment. "Nice to see you, Andromeda, Narcissa." Illiana replied nodding to each.

"Yes, I believe that would be best," Bella said with a slightly irritated tone. She did not enjoy being ignored as she had just been.

"Don't start anything Bella, we're just trying to have some ice-cream," Andromeda scolded before Bella could get any more frustrated at Iliana.

"Yes, Bella, let's not start anything." Iliana muttered under her breath chuckling at the effects a simple ignoring had on her. Iliana noticed Andromeda's glance that told her to shut up and held her hands up in surrender. "Anyways, How was your guys summer?" she asked the sisters trying to ignore Bellatrix so that she herself wouldn't become frustrated.

"It's been alright," Narcissa answered, finally saying something. She then began telling the other girls about how she had been writing to Lucius all summer while he was on vacation in France. Bella and Carina both pretended to care while actually thinking about completely different things. Narcissa's love life, or the one she wished she had, was not interesting to either of them.

Iliana sat and stared at the usually quiet girl for the first few minutes, surprised she actually got a reaction out of her. After that she began to drift into a sleep keeping her eyes open since she didn't want to be rude (A trick that she had learned in her second year from Remus, one of the rare times she had ever actually talked to him), before waking up from the ding of the door bell announcing another's entrance, and seeing Lily walk into the Ice-Cream Parlor. Excusing herself for a moment she quickly ushered her best friend over to their table that was quickly becoming crowded.

"Oh look Carina, its that mudblood," Bella whispered with the intent of everyone at the table hearing, before Iliana returned with Lily. Carina nodded acknowledging the statement was true, though her gut twisted at hearing the word mudblood.

Lily sat down next to Andromeda, and Narcissa continued her story as if she hadn't noticed anything had happened. Lily glanced at Bella for a moment before looking at Iliana with a look of despair. Iliana sent her a look of empathy, noticing that Bella's glare had switched targets when Lily had entered.

They listened to Narcissa drone on and on about her love, or lack there-of, until the _'ding'_ sounded again. Lily and Iliana's expressions mirrored each other as they noticed who had entered.

"Iliana..." Lily whispered, with a tone of helplessness.

"Umm... We've got to go." Iliana said in a jumble of words as she scurried to pick up her stuff. "We'll meet you out side of Gambol and Japes at six." She directed her final words to her sister before she grabbed Lily's arms and nearly sprinted out of the Parlor leaving two galleons to pay for her and Lily's Ice Cream.

Bellatrix glanced at Carina, somewhat hoping she would grab her arm and leave as well, but also thinking that this confrontation may be amusing.

"Hey Look, Bella, its your cousin," said Carina, who was actually looking forward to seeing Sirius. Walking beside him was James, Peter, and Remus. The four boys entered the parlor moments after Iliana and Lily had left.

"I wonder why they're in such a hurry," James said, knowing perfectly well that he was the main reason they had left.

"Hey Sirius, I saw your lover in here earlier, you may want to go find her," said Carina.

"Which one?" he asked with a smirk on his face, Remus rolled his eyes sullenly at his friends idiocy. Carina decided to ignore his question and let him figure that out himself. He and his friends then pulled up more chairs and sat down at the already crowded table.

"Ugh, come on Carina, let's leave. I don't want to be seen around my traitor cousin," Bellatrix spat, emphasizing the word traitor. Carina sighed, turning to Andromeda, hoping that once again she would be able to stop Bella from being ridiculous.

"He's not a traitor, he's just different. Just because he's not in Slytherin does not mean that he's not a Black still," Andromeda reminded her sister, who didn't seem to care (though the others still didn't miss the slight sigh of surrender), but still remained at the table.

"Why thank you, Andromeda." Sirius said with a slight falter to his smirk.

"So, How was your su—" James began but was cut off by a sudden shout of "NO!" from Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Carina. He gave them a look of surprise, as did Narcissa and the rest of the Marauders. "Ok, then..."

"I've got to go to the rest room." Sirius announced quietly before heading out of the Ice Cream Parlor. Though it was not said, the words of, "Way to be discreet." Hung in the air as the 7 left stared after him.

"Come on Bella, let's go, I just remembered I needed to buy a few books," Carina lied, getting tired of Bella seemingly permanent glare. Bella left with Carina without saying goodbye to either of her sisters. They would just have to find her later.

James looked after them as well before saying, "I think I'm gonna go help lost and hopeless find the bathroom." He then proceeded to get up from his seat and follow the direction Sirius had set off in.

Meanwhile, Iliana and Lily were in Gambol and Japes browsing so that Iliana may fill up her joke stock, considering when it came to pranking she was up there with the Marauders on the list of best pranksters. Practically second, while they were number one.

Knowing that James and Sirius knew this Iliana was being quick because she knew it would not be long before the two pains in her and Lily's asses would follow them. She grabbed anything on the shelf ranging from Fanged Frisbees to Screaming Yo-Yos and jammed it into the magic shopping bag hoping that she'd be done before the two idiots showed up. Unfortunately they were quicker than she originally thought. She was shoving multitudes of exploding cauldrons into her bag when she saw them enter the store.

It took James and Sirius all but two seconds to scan the store and see the girls. Iliana ignored them and pulled Lily to her left side, which was farthest from the door.

James and Sirius walked (more like strutted Iliana noticed) straight up to the girls while Iliana pretended to be looking for something. James walked around Iliana straight to Lily and leaned against the shelf in front of Lily while Sirius just walked in front of Iliana to block her view.

"Move." Iliana said through clenched teeth to the annoying (But, oh so cute) boy in front of her. He looked like he was thinking it over for a minute while Iliana's irritation just grew and she began glaring at him. Crossing her arms she leaned on her left leg and tapped her right foot waiting for him to do as she commanded.

"No, I don't think I want to." He smirked at Iliana as she lost it and just pushed him into the shelf causing it to topple backwards with him on top of it before walking towards the dungbombs, grabbing Lily's arm along the way and pulling her with her noticing she was having trouble leaving her harasser as well.

Shoving tons of Dungbombs into her bag Iliana noticed James and Sirius walking towards them yet again.

"Come on Lia, why won't you just accept the fact that I really do want to go an a date with you." Sirius asked once he was within her hearing range. She sent him a quick glare before grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her over to the counter so that she could pay for her goodies.

"That'll be 125 galleons, Miss." The person at the counter informed her. Iliana handed him a pouch of the golden coins and began to drag Lily out of the shop until she felt a hand grab her wrist preventing her from moving.

"Seriously Lia..." Iliana heard Sirius trail off and braced herself jerking her wrist out of his hand she turned around and, while reaching into the joke bag behind her and grabbing a pouch of 10 dungbombs she said, "Because I know you've used that line on more girls than Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff First, Second, Third, and Fourth years all combined." Illiana spat yanking the pouch open and flinging all ten of the dungbombs at them at the same time before grabbing Lily's arm and running out of the store.

Emerging from the store Iliana looked at the clock hung from Gringotts down the street. It was 6 so Carina should be there any second.

Moments later she saw Carina standing a few feet from the entrance.

"Bella left to find her sisters about an hour ago, so I walked around for a while and then came here. Are you ready to leave?" Carina was quite bored and hoped that her sister would be ready to leave.

Glancing back Iliana nodded. "Lets get out of here before those pathetic excuses for Wizards recover." She said desperately hoping their mother wouldn't mind if Lily came home with them.


End file.
